


Let The Sun Shine

by XTheCharmander (orphan_account)



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XTheCharmander
Summary: X Factor 2010 Fanfiction (Wagner POV)





	1. Chapter 1

The coach we were sitting on bumped along the road, the sunlight splintering through the leaves as I lay back against the seat. We were on our way to the X-Factor, a singing competition which could, indeed, change our lives forever. It's already changed the lives of numerous people, Leona Lewis, JLS, Olly Murs... if you like music at all, chances are you've heard of at least one of those people. Fame. Money. It's said that money is the root of all evil. I don't want money or fame, those things aren't that important to me. I knew what I wanted from this. I just wanted to make everyone proud, make my family proud, make Brazil proud. I wanted to prove to everyone who ever put me down, I wanted to prove that they were wrong.  
I had thought I wouldn't be getting through to this years X-Factor, after I was rejected from bootcamp. I remember sitting in my house, thinking about how it would have went if I got through, when suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
"Hold on, I'm coming," I said as I opened the door, to none other than Louis Walsh!  
Apparently, as a 'twist' to the show, the judges had each got to pick a wildcard entry, who would automatically qualify as one of the 16 finalists.  
"Hey Wagner," Louis had said, "You're my wildcard! I've picked you! You're one of my finalists after all!"  
I was amazed! I thought they would have picked Justin... or Marlon... or Yuli even! But me? I was in a daze, everything was just so blissfully happy for the few seconds after Louis told me the news.  
"Hey, Wagner, Wagner!" yelled a voice, snapping me back into the real world, a place where I rather wouldn't be, "Hey Wagner! We're here already! Don't blank out on me, you know you're the only one who ever talks to me!"  
"Alright, alright Storm," I said, getting up from my seat and grabbing my bags from the overhead compartment.  
Storm Lee was another contestant in my category, the 'over 28's'. Our category was called that, because, quite simply, we were all over 28. I wouldn't really consider age a factor in shows like this, but it seems the judges do... probably so they can create another pointless category, fitting another judge in their panel and make an already long show even longer. Still, I probably shouldn't call this a 'pointless' category if it's the only reason I'm in this competition. I think John is 29, I wish he was a year younger so that he could qualify for the boys group so that he wasn't with us... but he probably wouldn't get through into that group anyway as competition is fierce in the 'boys' category. Which would be all the better for me... because as you can see, I don't like John, but more about him later. Storm was really my only friend on that coach with me, he seems to be the only one who will come up and talk to me, I really like Mary, and she seems really nice, but I don't think she likes me back, maybe I seem strange to her... and John... well... more about him later.  
"This is going to be great!" Mary Byrne stood up smiling and went out of the coach with Storm.  
I watched them go as I unloaded more of my bags from the top compartment. Maybe I had taken too many, I don't know. I should probably compare my luggage to the other contestants later.  
"Don't let the open door hit you on the way out, you twat," that was John. He was always coming up with insults that never make any sense, but were still grating nonetheless. Actually, it wasn't his insults that were grating, it was just him. I was seething with anger as I watched John step down from the bus. I then got off too. I know John comes across as quiet on the cameras, but he's not really quiet like that. Storm seems to come across as quite arrogant on the cameras too, but he never acts like that with us. I shuddered for a moment, wondering how I come across on camera. I hope it's good, I hope the public are seeing the best side of me...  
I turned and saw the X-Factor house for the first time. It was huge, like a mansion! There were sparkling waterfalls in the front and the entire building seemed to be built out of grey brick, almost like a castle.  
"Well," Louis said, "Looks like we're the first ones here!"  
"Woohoo!" Storm yelled, which I guess was sarcastic but Storm was always saying things which probably should be left to people ten years younger than him. I liked him though. Like I said before, he was my only friend here...  
Next, another coach pulled up, and off stepped Dannii Minogue.  
"Hey there!" Dannii smiled, "Hope we haven't kept you waiting!"  
"No, not at all," Louis smiled back.  
Next, the contestants came out of the coach. There was Aiden Grimshaw, an intense performer with a name to match. There was, of course, Matt Cardle and his lucky hat that he always took everywhere, who I haven't really met yet but I'm sure the girls will love. There was Paije Richardson, who was the wildcard for the boys category. And of course there was...  
"Hey guys, let's get this party started!" an Italian boy came bouncing off the coach, in a seemingly arrogant and uncaring way.  
Nicolo Festa.  
I thought I would grow to hate that name when I first met him a few weeks ago, but to be honest, with John around, Nicolo seems like Mother Teresa in comparison.  
"Hey Nicolo," I said to him.  
"'Sup Brazilian!" he high fived me before going to stand with his fellow contestants.  
Then another coach pulled up, this was the girls category, with their mentor, Cheryl Cole. There was Cher Lloyd, a singer by day and a rapper by night, and there was Katie Waissel walking next to her, who I don't really know yet, she seems pretty quirky, I'm not sure if the public will like her. She seems pretty close to Cher, anyway, they've been best mates ever since boot camp, and I was glad they had both gotten through together. Then came TreyC, whose mother couldn't spell 'Tracey' apparently. And, of course, Rebecca, who looked and sounded like a lovely girl, but at the end of the day you never really quite know someone until you've met them. I made a mental note to make an effort of talking to her.  
Then, there was the final coach, and there were the groups, and their mentor Simon Cowell, who were the last to arrive and come out of their coach. There were FYD, who seemed friendly enough, there was the wildcard, Diva Fever, who would probably be loud, but I assured myself I could handle it, and of course, the two newly made groups, the boyband One Direction, and the girlband Belle Amie. Belle Amie seemed friendly enough... but the boys from One Direction seemed... a little too friendly for my liking. Except for Zayn, who sort of sunk into the background of the group. Poor lad, he's going to be stuck with those loud, unruly brats for a long time in this competition.  
"I'm like a yo-yo," I heard Paije whispering to Rebecca, "Up down, up down. I thought I had been rejected by the X-Factor for sure... but then... I was allowed back? I'm so happy! I just hope I'm going to go nowhere but up now!"  
"Awwww, bless," Rebecca smiled.  
Those two seemed like nice people... this whole experience may not be so bad after all. I know I should be over the moon about all of this, but after two weeks with John Adeleye constantly nipping at you, it really gets to you. It really does.  
We all then went into the house, to settle into our new surroundings.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days later, so much of my time was taken up by practising and performing, that I can hardly remember doing anything else. I mean, I know practise makes perfect, but seriously? The days went by like a blur. It was almost as if time speeded up for us in the X-Factor house. I walked into the kitchen for a glass of water at around 8pm that day, this is where the days stopped going like a blur and everything became much more serious. This is where it stopped being a singing competition.  
There was a box in the middle of the floor, a large plastic box, probably for some massive studio prop for Storm or something like that. Storm was always doing rock star performances with massive props. Or maybe it was Nicolo's chair. Nicolo was very exited to be sitting in a replica of the Lady Gaga chair for his performance. I know he was exited about it because he wouldn't shut up about it. He was always nattering around me, saying things like "Hey, it's really cool I'm doing Lady Gaga this Saturday," and "Hey Wagner, check this out!" where 'this' would be something so completely mundane that I couldn't remember it ten minutes after it happened. I suppose he thought we would get along... we were the only two foreigners in the competition, with me being from Brazil and Nicolo being from Italy. Storm sometimes likes to pretend that he too is foreign, since he lived in America for so long, but deep down, he is as British as the rest of them.  
The label on the side of the box confirmed it was indeed Nicolo's chair, but suddenly, I heard noises coming from inside the box. Boys voices. It was... One Direction? I found it kind of funny that I recognised their voices, especially since I hardly ever see them, but I suppose, living in this house so long, you get to know everyone on a personal level. That's what makes it so strange as a competiton.  
"Let's wait for someone to come by the box and we'll all jump out," I could hear Harry's voice whispering from inside.  
"Sure, why not," Louis giggled, "Hopefully Wagner comes past..."  
They had mispronounced my name YET AGAIN. They were always doing it. I know my name is spelt Wagner, but it is pronounced Vargner, do you see that? Vargner? I tell them all the time to say my name right, and yet they never listen. This was the final straw. This meant action. There were a few rolls of masking tape on the tabletop nearby and I quietly unrolled it and carefully started to cover the box with masking tape. It didn't take much effort, they didn't even notice it was happening, they probably wouldn't notice if a brick hit them in the face! The box was completely covered in about half an hour. A little voice in the back of my mind asked me why I had wasted so much time doing this just for some pointless revenge. I ignored that voice, because it was worth it, of course it was worth it. I laughed a little.  
"What's that noise?" Liam whispered from inside the box.  
"Hey, someone's there!" Harry said, "Quick, on the count of three..."  
"One... two... three..." Niall counted down.  
There was a muffled sort of bang as they tried to jump out from the box but couldn't, due to all the masking tape. I hadn't realised that I had taped the box so well that they couldn't get out. Haha, well, now is the perfect time for revenge. Revenge for all those nights they stayed up late, drinking and partying, while everyone in our room tried so desperately to get a good night's sleep, revenge for all the times they blasted their music so loud that Aiden had to come and sleep in our room. Revenge for all the times they raided the fridge downstairs and blamed it on me...  
"I already told you my name is pronounced Vargner," I said boldly.  
"Wagner!" Harry yelled, "Hey! Can you get us out from here?"  
"Why?" I growled, "So you can treat us all like shit again and ruin the house some more?"  
"N...No... Wagner, what's wrong?" Liam asked.  
"It's pronounced Vargner," I yelled, and now I was wondering whether I should try picking up the box. I know I've done karate, but the weight of that box was now equivilent to five people, five small people, but five people nonetheless. Then, as the moonlight flooded into the room and gave me a clear view of everything, I noticed something on the bottom of the box. Wheels. And there was a handle to drag the box by too. I gripped the handle and pulled the box with me, out of the kitchen and into the garden outside. There was a river nearby, which usually had ducks floating on top of the water, but today, there were none. I missed the ducks, I usually went outside to talk to them, and I know it may sound crazy, but I have a feeling they may actually understand me. They understand me a hell of a lot more than most of the people here do, anyway. I pushed the box onto the middle of the grassy part, with all of the boys inside yelling expletives and screaming. Very melodramatic. If they don't want to be trapped in a box, then they shouldn't have all gone inside of it. It really is as simple as that. And get my damn name right.  
I looked to the stars, which were twinkling high above, and said, "Let that be a lesson to all of you!" before turning and going back to the house. I heard their shouting fade into the distance as I went inside the house and made my way up the stairs and into our bedroom. Everyone else was in bed already. There was an extra bed in our room yet again, as Aiden was sleeping in our room again, since he was very tired and One Direction are usually up partying all night. But not tonight. Tonight, silence will fall across the house, and everyone will get a good nights sleep.  
I tiptoed across the floorboards, trying not to wake anyone up.  
"Wagner," Storm whispered, "Do you mind not barging into the room and waking us all up?"  
"Sure, sorry mate," I apologised before sinking into my bed and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 9am that morning when Simon Cowell came into the X-Factor contestants house. I thought it was a little strange, the judges never usually came into the house so early, and they never usually came alone...  
He was running about, knocking on each room in the house, I heard him say something when he got to the room next to us, but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. I wished he would quieten down, we barely get a good night's sleep as it is, without him making all that racket.  
He knocked on our door next.  
"Hey, guys," Simon said, he looked rather paniced, not at all like his usual self, "Have any of you seen One Direction?"  
One Direction? Fuck.   
Ha, well, they're probably still outside in the box, I thought to myself, ah well, I'll just get them back now.  
"I saw them yesterday," Storm said, "Running about in the front garden."  
"Yeah I saw them there as well," Mary said.  
"Right, thanks, I'll check there too," Simon said, "Anyone seen them today?"  
John just stayed quiet, sitting on his bed, he always ignored everyone. He probably thought he was better than all of us, which was why he ignored us all the time. I bet he thought he was the center of attention. I hate people like that.  
After Simon left I went downstairs to the kitchen, and went to the back garden. Since Storm had seen them in the front garden, I was hoping that no one would be searching for them here. And I was right, no one was. I went to the place where I had left the box the night before, and, although there was a mark in the grass where the box had been, there was no box in sight.  
Maybe they've already gone, I thought, Maybe they've already gotten out.


End file.
